


Summer Dress/Safeword/I Love You

by plasticl3tterz



Category: Blondie (Band), Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Safewords, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticl3tterz/pseuds/plasticl3tterz
Summary: Debbie tries to get her way, but Siouxsie doesn't like how she tries.
Relationships: Deborah "Debbie" Harry/Siouxsie Sioux
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Summer Dress/Safeword/I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiouxsieLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/gifts).



> Again, I don't intend to sexualise these icons. I only did this for practice.
> 
> Written at a kind of dark time so a bit angsty and fluffy, as well as kind of harsh BDSM.

Debbie tied up her platinum blonde hair. She had bleached it the night before, her roots were showing again. It was kind of pointless being in a band called Blondie when none of the members were blonde. Siouxsie sat in the living room, reading from a magazine covered in plastic girls and trends to die for.

The femme smoothed out her white, lace dress and spit the mouthwash out. She had little makeup on, her girlfriend liked it when she was herself. Not Debbie Harry. Just Deborah from America. The only noticeable thing was her painted red lips.

"What are you reading?" She asked, sitting down beside her and leaning into her shoulder. Siouxsie had a pair of red shorts on, and a small black, lace top. She stroked the younger woman's thigh a little, loving the soft skin.

"Oh, nothing. What are you wearing?" The brunette asked, grabbing the soft material. Debbie gasped at her sudden force.

The blonde frowned with disappointment. "What? You don't like it?" She asked as she sat up, on her knees and her left strap felt to the side. She looked so innocent, it made Siouxsie's heart go a little faster at the sight.

"No, it's nice. Everytime you wear something like that, you want something," She stated. Debbie turned her head away, laughing at the situation. Her domme was hardly used to this sort of thing. This sort of thing being, dressing up nice for your partner. "So maybe I should be asking, what do you want, Debbie?"

Debbie looked down at the taller woman, sitting on her thigh and pressing her clothed wetness up against her skin with each leg at both sides. "I want to have a nice time, with my lovely girlfriend. Is that too much to ask for?!" She started to get angry. She was the only one who showed Siouxsie any affection and she never got it back. All she got was questioned, like she was some disobedient child.

The domme smacked the blonde slut in her arms and pinned her down by the throat. "You know better than to talk like that to me. Am I right?," Siouxsie declared, making Debbie whimper in fear. "You Goddamn slut! Am I right?!"

Debbie decided to keep pestering her. She smirked, wrapping her legs around the younger woman and groaning as she tried to get off on her. Sioux laughed, shoving her back the shoulders. She grabbed her wrist, roughly, and dragged her to their bedroom. She shoved her down on the bed, grabbing her belt from the dresser and pulling Debbie's hair so she would look up at her.

"Are you a slut, Debbie?" She asked her, tracing the faux leather belt over thigh. Debbie shook her head violently. She wasn't normally this scared, it was all fun in games until Siouxsie brang out the belt. Of all the things in the world, her girlfriend was what she feared most. But loved the most. She could never leave her.

"No, Siouxsie! I'm not a slut; I'm a good girl! I promise, please!" She begged, but soon was silenced by Siouxsie's hand over her mouth. And then a shirt used as a gag.

The domme tied her hands together above her head and pulled her over her lap, pulling up her dress and beating her ass with her belt. A whip mark appeared over her soft flesh. "You're going to definitely be a good girl after this. Not some dumb slut, am I right?" The blonde nodded, burying her face into the bed as Siouxsie whipped her ass again.

Siouxsie cooed violently as she continued to make her girlfriend's ass as red as her lips, that were smudged beyond repair now. "You're such a fucking whore. Look at you - you're a Goddamn mess!" She shouted, throwing her up against the pillows again.

Debbie had tears streaming down her face, making it hard for her to breathe through the gag. She reached to grab the shirt out of her mouth, as Siouxsie had her back turned and rummaged through Debbie's clothes. "Why have you got to look like such a tramp all the fucking time?!" She screamed at her. The blonde quickly took off her dress, leaving in a set of white lace undergarments. 

"What do you want me to fucking do?! You don't even love me!" She yelled back at her, covering her body with her small hands. Even after that, Siouxsie still seemed unphased and ready to fuck her. "Please, stop... I don't like it anymore, Siouxsie..." She begged, sobbing into her knees. The domme walked over and made her look up at her. She had an evil smirk on her face.

She pulled her close, close enough to kiss but held her there. "You don't really have a choice, sweetheart, you've been bad. But since I'm feeling, oh so, generous today, maybe I'll let you off. So, wipe your tears away, doll." She whispered, leaving her be after that. She knew Debbie was soft, and she was too rough for anyone. But it was what she knew best.

"Thank you, Siouxsie..." She said, running to the bathroom to blow her nose. She came back into the bedroom, walking over to Siouxsie and climbing into her lap. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and leaned into her. "I'm sorry. You scared me a little..."

"That's okay. We just need to make a safe word in the future." The younger woman prompted. Debbie nodded in agreement. She did like the pain a lot, but she wasn't used to the yelling and the lack of affection. That's what she used to crave in a relationship and now all she craved was Siouxsie herself.

"What about, 'Cat'?" She replied, playing with her dark hair. She laid a kiss on her head, before moving to the pillows and laying down, softly.

"Sure, 'Cat' is great." She agreed, watching Debbie relax and light up a cigarette. She groaned, taking a drag and running her hand up her thigh. Siouxsie looked away, getting up to close the drawer. The blonde laughed from the bed.

"Oh, come on. Weren't you teaching me how to be a good girl?," She asked, taking off her bra and putting it to the side. Siouxsie looked at her with a confused glare. "I'll say 'Cat', if it's too much. Just be gentle..."

"Right," The younger woman complied, walking over to the bad sub. She put two of her fingers up to her mouth, Debbie sucking on them. "Do you know what sluts get?"

"What do sluts get, Mistress?" She asked, taking a drag of her dying cigarette as Siouxsie's fingers left her mouth. She felt the two, soaked fingers dive into her underwear and press up against her clit.

She shoved the two fingers into her, leaving them there and holding the blonde's chin in her hand. "Sluts get fucked until they can't speak. Sluts get bent over and whipped until they can't sit properly anymore. Sluts get tied up and bruised. Do you want to be a slut, Debbie?"

Debbie shook her head, submitting back into her place, a pillow princess. As much as she craved affection and romance, she couldn't deny that this turned her on. She knew Siouxsie would never give it to her, but at least it was something to dwell on for the meantime. "No, I'm not a slut."

"That's good, I've got to get something. Stay here." Siouxsie left for the kitchen, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a switchblade she kept hidden away. Once she returned, she coaxed Debbie into letting her use it on her. "I got to show you what sluts get. Just so you can be a good girl, okay?"

Debbie nodded, biting down on her lip as she watched the blade go against the skin of her right thigh. Sioux shoved her fingers into her again, making her jolt and whimper. Blood dripped down her thigh from how it cut after she moved so suddenly. "Be still, don't be a slut."

"Hmmhmm, yes, Mistress." She nodded. The dark haired woman sliced the skin of her thigh slowly, the American letting tears run down her face again. She tried to keep silent, letting out the occasional sigh.

The taller woman pushed the switchblade aside, holding down on her bloody thigh. She kissed her, speeding up the pace of her fingers. Siouxsie hardly kissed her, she was always cold during, well, everything. There wasn't a day that went by without Debbie thinking she was just a cum slut.

"I love you..." Siouxsie said, shoving her fingers into Debbie as she squirmed with pleasure. She still pressed her hand against the flowing blood. It wasn't as bad as you would expect, hardly anything flowed from her leg after about three minutes. "...So, so much..."


End file.
